


Scambiamoci la pelle, in fondo siamo umani

by ellyiggy



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (Bizio fa una crociera sul Nilo), Awkwardness, Bodyswap, Classic trope, Domestic Fluff, Easter Eggs, Ermal e le avventure da baby-sitter, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nico sa cose, il cuoco è solo (1) uno, scambio di corpo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyiggy/pseuds/ellyiggy
Summary: E se Ermal e Fabrizio un giorno si svegliassero con i corpi scambiati?
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Scambiamoci la pelle, in fondo siamo umani

Le dita di Ermal correvano sbadatamente sui tasti del pianoforte, giocherellando con le note.

“Allora finiamo tutto con un La minore, che dici?” Non ricevendo alcuna risposta, si girò per vedere cosa stesse facendo Fabrizio. “Bizio, ma mi stai a sentire?”

“Oh sì, scusa… mi stavo solo chiedendo perché non l’ho mai usata prima d’ora.”

Fabrizio aveva tra le mani una chitarra dall’aspetto usurato e vagamente trasandato, ma che dava tuttavia l’impressione di essere ancora un più che valido strumento. La osservava con curiosa attenzione, il palmo della mano che sfiorava delicatamente la vernice sbiadita e le dita che accarezzavano le corde sottili.

Ermal diede un’occhiata veloce allo strumento. “Non sembra male, dove l’hai presa?” gli chiese distrattamente.

“In realtà alcuni giorni fa sono andato a casa dei miei e l’ho trovata in un angolo della cantina. Era tutta impolverata, chissà se l’ho mai usata…”

Un paio di fogli sparsi per terra e scarabocchiati in un’affrettata calligrafia riportarono l’attenzione di Ermal al loro compito originale.

“Quindi come lo vogliamo finire questo pezzo?”

Fabrizio finalmente alzò lo sguardo dalla chitarra. “No, aspetta, perché finirla così presto? Io ci aggiungerei un altro pezzo strumentale, no?”

“Ok, Fabrì. Cosa avevi in mente di preciso?”

“Mhh qualcosa di movimentato, magari un ritmo simile all’inizio della prima strofa. Più o meno ‘na cosa così…” Le sue dita si mossero sulle corde di quella chitarra, strimpellando qualche nota finché non ebbe preso il giusto ritmo, iniziando così a suonare con più convinzione.

“Uooh, sì mi piace! Quanta energia, Fabrì!”

Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si soffermò sulla chitarra ancora una volta. “Questa chitarra è pazzesca, Ermal. La devi provare.”

Ermal si allontanò dal pianoforte e prese in mano lo strumento dall’aspetto un po’ malmesso. Pizzicò le corde, prima con delicatezza, poi con più fermezza, accennando la prima canzone che gli era venuta in mente. Il suono proveniva dalla chitarra in un modo stranamente diverso dal solito, come non lo aveva mai percepito prima d’ora.

Fabrizio lo stava osservando con interesse, senza distogliere lo sguardo. “Sembra mezza distrutta ma suona splendidamente, non trovi?”

“Beh, dai, diciamo che ha l’aria _vissuta_ , sì. Mi piace molto,” disse Ermal.

Il cellulare di Ermal suonò all’improvviso; lo prese dalla tasca per vedere chi lo stesse chiamando.

“Tutto a posto?”

“Oh, sì sì,” annuì Ermal, “è solo Rinald, gli risponderò più tardi. Mi ero dimenticato che fosse già mercoledì, devo passare da lui domani pomeriggio…”

“Comunque è più di quattro ore che siamo qui,” gli fece notare Fabrizio.

“Cos’è, sei già stanco, vecchietto?” Ermal lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso e Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi gli occhi con il palmo della mano.

“Beh, comunque abbiamo finito per oggi, no?” Raccolse alcuni dei fogli sparsi per terra e accennò un lieve sorriso soddisfatto. “Era da troppo tempo che non scrivevamo qualcosa insieme, Bizio.”

Fabrizio si svegliò lentamente, incerto, come se avesse bruscamente interrotto un lunghissimo sogno. La testa gli pulsava in modo fastidioso ed era pervaso da una schiacciante sensazione di smarrimento. Aprì gli occhi pigramente, la mente ancora intorpidita dal sonno. In un primo momento gli sembrò come se tutto fosse inspiegabilmente spostato di qualche centimetro più a destra, le finestre, l’armadio in fondo alla parete, la libreria accanto al letto. Sbatté le palpebre visibilmente perplesso. Nella sua camera non c’era mai stata quella libreria. Né tanto meno quell’armadio scuro e quel quadro bizzarro appeso vicino alla finestra. Tutto ad un tratto il suo sguardo si focalizzò per cercare di studiare ciò che aveva attorno, ma nulla, neanche il minimo dettaglio di quella stanza gli sembrava familiare. Sconcertato e confuso, Fabrizio prese un respiro profondo e si passò le dita tra i capelli per cercare di calmarsi un attimo. Ma quel gesto abituale fu molto meno breve del previsto; Fabrizio fece scorrere le dita e avvertì che i capelli erano più soffici e lunghi di quanto avrebbero dovuto essere. Le sue dita si intrecciavano su dei lunghi capelli _ricci_. Lo sguardo ricadde subito sulle sue mani: il dorso senza tatuaggi, le dita affusolate e le unghie lunghe e ben curate.

“Ma che…”

Si alzò dal letto di soprassalto, il cuore che palpitava e il sudore sulla fronte mentre usciva da quella camera per cercare il bagno. Inspirò, ma il fiato gli si bloccò in gola per un momento, e un immediato senso di panico gli attanagliò lo stomaco quando allo specchio vide riflesso il volto di Ermal invece del suo. Fabrizio si toccò delicatamente il viso, fissando lo specchio sconcertato, sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore, quel piercing che si sollevò assieme alle sopracciglia appena visibili. Uscì dal bagno, trovandosi di fronte un vasto soggiorno occupato quasi completamente da un grande pianoforte a coda in noce scuro. Solo ora Fabrizio iniziò a collegare i pezzi: i libri sulla libreria in camera, quel pianoforte, doveva trovarsi per forza a casa di Ermal, non vi era alcun dubbio. E se non fosse stato abbastanza, anche quell’improponibile pigiama largo e accollato che stava indossando si sarebbe dimostrato un valido indizio.

“Ma come cazzo è possibile…!?” Anche la voce era indubbiamente quella di Ermal.

Sopra al tavolo della cucina era appoggiato un cellulare, Fabrizio non esitò a prenderlo e si mise a cercare il contatto di Ermal nella rubrica, per poi realizzare che si trattava appunto del telefono dell’altro. Sbuffando con agitazione, digitò il suo stesso numero e attese qualche secondo.

“Aò Ermal, ma che cazzo sta succedendo!?”

La voce dall’altro capo sembrò tentennare, “… Fabrizio?”

Fabrizio esitò a rispondere, sentirsi parlare dalla sua stessa voce faceva senza dubbio un effetto a dir poco strano. “Già.”

“Oddio, quindi è successo davvero?”

“A quanto pare…”

“Quasi non ci stavo credendo sul serio… ma come diavolo può essere successa una cosa del genere?”

“Non ne ho la minima idea… davvero. Sei a casa mia, giusto?”

“Sì. E ora… cosa facciamo?” Chiese Ermal senza nascondere una certa preoccupazione.

Fabrizio si massaggiò la tempia, cercando di riflettere velocemente, ma non riuscì a trovare alcuna soluzione. “Suppongo che non possiamo fare altro che aspettare e capire come sia successo per sistemare ‘sta cosa il prima possibile…”

“Hai ragione… nel frattempo esplora un po’ il mio appartamento, così almeno capisci dove si trovano le cose, e io mi guardo un po’ attorno qui a casa tua. Ci risentiamo più tardi, ok?”

“Certo. Chiamami se dovessi aver bisogno di qualsiasi cosa.”

Fabrizio riagganciò pochi istanti dopo. Si scompigliò i capelli nervosamente, dando così ancora più volume a quei ricci scuri. _Che situazione surreale_ , non poté fare a meno di pensare.

Iniziò subito a fare il giro della casa, entrando in ogni stanza e cercando di fissare dei generici punti di riferimento. Tuttavia non ci mise molto prima di rendersi conto che l’appartamento di Ermal non era poi così grande. Ma, d’altro canto, Ermal non gli aveva mai dato l’impressione di essere uno che necessitava di molto spazio per sé, semmai lo spazio lo riservava volentieri ai suoi pianoforti. Quello a coda, in particolare, occupava la maggior parte del soggiorno. Immaginò che, al contrario di lui, lì a Roma Ermal stesse ancora girando per casa sua, magari perlustrando proprio il soggiorno o lo studio.

Una volta tornato in camera, Fabrizio aprì l’armadio per cambiarsi e cercare qualcosa da mettere, ma rimase incredibilmente deluso quando non trovò altro che decine e decine di camicie piuttosto _particolari_ e dalla fantasia alquanto discutibile.

“Ma come fa a mettere solo ‘sta roba?”

Si era quasi arreso quando individuò finalmente una t-shirt nera con il logo di una band storica dimenticata sotto a dei vecchi gilet. Non era certo un granché, ma dopotutto era più di quello che avrebbe sperato di trovare in quell’armadio pieno di giacche e camicie bizzarre.

A questo punto, la cosa migliore da fare era probabilmente tranquillizzarsi e rilassarsi per un po’; sentiva di aver assolutamente bisogno di spegnere i pensieri e focalizzare la mente su qualcos’altro. Come guardare una serie TV, per esempio. Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere vedendo che i tasti del telecomando erano impregnati di polvere, segno che Ermal lo aveva lasciato inutilizzato per chissà quanto tempo. Ma ancora peggio, l’unico titolo che compariva sulla schermata di Netflix era _Stranger things_.

_Ma che se guarda Erma’…_

Era arrivato alla terza puntata di fila di Narcos, quando sentì squillare il telefono. Diede per scontato che fosse Ermal, non aspettandosi certo di vedere il nome di Rinald sullo schermo. Per un momento prese in considerazione l’idea di ignorare la chiamata, e chiedere prima qualche suggerimento a Ermal su come comportarsi, ma in fondo, era pur vero che Rinald non poteva di certo immaginare di star parlando con Fabrizio nel corpo del fratello.

“Pronto?”

“Wow, non pensavo sul serio di trovarti sveglio a quest’ora.”

“Sì beh… sono sveglio da un po’ e mi sono messo a guardare una serie TV.”

“Davvero..? Tu?” A Fabrizio non sfuggì il tono palesemente perplesso di Rinald. “Va beh, in ogni caso, allora cosa ne dici di giovedì?”

Fabrizio non rispose subito. Non aveva neppure idea di che giorno fosse oggi, figuriamoci sapere a cosa si riferiva Rinald. Sbirciò velocemente sullo schermo del cellulare: segnava martedì come data; perlomeno ora aveva qualche informazione in più.

“Beh, decidi pure tu, Rinald. Come vuoi,” cercò di sembrare credibile, ma evidentemente non aveva ottenuto l’effetto sperato.

“In realtà sei tu che devi dirmi se hai impegni o no…” Rimase zitto qualche secondo prima di continuare con un tono che a fatica nascondeva un’ombra di preoccupazione, “Ermal… ma va tutto bene…?”

Fabrizio cercò di calmarsi e riflettere a mente fredda. L’ultima cosa che voleva era far preoccupare il fratello di Ermal inutilmente, doveva solo riuscire a guadagnare un po’ di tempo. “Sì, sto bene. Davvero, non ti preoccupare. E riguardo a giovedì, ti confermo più tardi, va bene?”

Appena mise giù il telefono, Fabrizio spense la TV e prese un lungo respiro. Se ne stette lì, gli occhi chiusi e le dita che torturavano i ricci, cercando di pensare a cosa avesse potuto causare quella situazione, ma più ci provava più gli sembrava inconcepibile. Per il momento, preferì dunque smettere di pensarci e andare a prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare. Tuttavia, tutto il suo appetito svanì nel preciso istante in cui aprì il frigo: tutti i reparti del frigo erano praticamente vuoti, tranne che per dei sacchetti di insalata e altri tipi di verdura.

“Pure er frigo vuoto cià… ma che mangia Erma’…” mormorò tra i denti.

Senza la benché minima intenzione di mangiare insalata per pranzo, uscì di casa per comprare qualcosa di più decente. Non aveva però considerato il fatto che Ermal era solito indossare almeno un cappello o degli occhiali da sole, in modo da non farsi riconoscere immediatamente da chiunque incontrasse per strada. Fabrizio se ne rese conto solo una volta arrivato in negozio, quando sentì una ragazza poco distante chiamare il nome di Ermal, ma -comprensibilmente- non era di certo naturale intuire che si stava riferendo proprio a lui. Lei si avvicinò, a passo un po’ incerto. “Ciao Ermal!”

Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre e per poco non si girò per vedere se ci fosse davvero Ermal dietro di lui. Per sua fortuna si fermò un secondo prima di fare una figura del genere, giusto in tempo per rivolgere lo sguardo alla ragazza ed evitare che si accorgesse di quell’attimo di insolito disorientamento.

“Ciao!” le sorrise, cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile.

Tutto ad un tratto, lei sembrò esitare e lo guardò un po’ titubante. “Ti posso abbracciare?”

Fabrizio annuì tranquillamente, “Sì, certo certo. Vieni qua.” Allargò le braccia in direzione della ragazza e nel volto di lei si dipinse un velo di sorpresa, come se si aspettasse una reazione vagamente diversa dalla persona che aveva di fronte.

Poco dopo, Fabrizio era riuscito a prendere tutto l’occorrente per preparare una perfetta carbonara romana; sorrise, pensando che Anita sarebbe stata felicissima di un pranzo così.

Si paralizzò di colpo e per poco non gli cadde il pacco di pasta a terra. Anita. _I bambini_. Era martedì e oggi avrebbe dovuto preparare il pranzo per tre persone. Giada avrebbe dovuto portargli i bambini appena subito dopo la scuola per qualche giorno.

_Cazzo_

La stessa opprimente tensione che lo aveva colto poco dopo essersi svegliato quella mattina ora gli attanagliava lo stomaco con molta più insistenza. Doveva assolutamente telefonare a Ermal e avvisarlo che i bambini sarebbero arrivati da un momento all’altro. Andò a pagare velocemente e uscì immediatamente, cercando un angolo vicino al negozio che fosse il meno affollato possibile. Una mano affondò nervosamente tra i ricci, aggrovigliando i ciuffi più lunghi, mentre con l’altra scorreva la rubrica per chiamare il suo stesso numero.

Come se Fabrizio non fosse già abbastanza ansioso, il telefono suonò libero per un po’ ed Ermal rispose solo all’ultimo squillo.

“Ehi Fabrì, scusami, dim--” non fece tempo a finire, che Fabrizio lo interruppe subito.

“Ermal, devi sapere ‘na cosa. Mi è appena venuto in mente che oggi è martedì.”

“E quindi?”

“Oggi avrei dovuto tenere Libero e Anita. Te li porterà lì Giada.”

“Cosa? Ma non potevi avvisarmi prima!?”

Fabrizio sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto, “Lo so, scusa, ma il mio primo pensiero non è certo stato sapere che giorno è… capirai anche tu che tutta ‘sta situazione fa confusione.”

“Ok ok… a che ora arrivano?” Il tono della voce si era fatto più basso, ma a Fabrizio non sfuggì comunque quella nota di tensione.

“Giada me li porta subito dopo scuola, quindi… direi che saranno lì più o meno tra venti minuti.”

“Va bene.”

Fabrizio lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo.

“E per quanto rimangono qui?” Gli chiese un po' spazientito.

“Tre giorni.”

Ermal non rispose.

Fabrizio gli diede qualche secondo prima di parlare di nuovo, “Ehi, tutto bene?”

“Sì…” fu la risposta esitante, “è solo che io… io non so bene come fare, ecco.” L'espressione della voce tradiva sconforto e profonda insicurezza tali da stringere lo stomaco di Fabrizio e bloccargli le parole in gola per qualche istante.

“Ermal, ascoltami, sarai bravissimo, capito? Davvero bravissimo,” gli ripeté con il tono di chi non avrebbe accettato il minimo cenno di obiezione.

“Grazie Fabrì, davvero.” La sua voce si era addolcita notevolmente.

“Ora va’ a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Va bene anche un piatto di pasta, tutto, purché non sia solo insalata,” gli disse scherzando, e le sue labbra si piegarono automaticamente in un sorriso quando sentì Ermal ridere divertito, la tensione di poco prima svanita quasi del tutto.

“E chiamame per qualunque cosa, eh.”

“Va bene, Bizio. Ci sentiamo dopo.”

Ermal appoggiò il cellulare sul piano della cucina e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando di tranquillizzarsi. Le dita si muovevano nervosamente tra i capelli corti scuri, spettinandoli, più per abitudine che altro dato che non trovava ciuffi lunghi abbastanza da essere spostati dietro l’orecchio come era solito fare con i suoi ricci.

Per prima cosa preparò l’acqua per la pasta e diede un’occhiata in frigo: rispetto al suo, quello di Fabrizio sembrava fornito per almeno cinque persone; almeno non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di andare a comprare qualche ingrediente.

Controllò l’ora: i bambini sarebbero arrivati tra poco.

Per la quinta volta in pochi minuti si assicurò di aver messo l’acqua nella pentola, già piena fino a più di metà, e si impegnò a trovare il pacco di pasta e il sugo. Un'altra rapida occhiata al luminoso orologio digitale del forno sembrò solo confermare che il tempo stava rallentando; il suo stomaco era annodato.

Proprio quando stava per controllare l’acqua della pasta per l’ennesima volta, sentì il campanello suonare e delle voci provenire da fuori. Andò ad aprire e vide Giada accompagnare i bambini al cancello.

“Li vengo a prendere giovedì sera, ok? Ciao!”

Ermal fece appena in tempo ad annuire e salutarla con un cenno della mano prima che i bambini gli corsero incontro radiosi. Lo abbracciarono immediatamente, le braccia strette attorno alla vita, e due grandi sorrisi che illuminavano il loro volto.

“Ciao papà!”

Ermal li strinse a sé e con una mano arruffò loro i capelli affettuosamente. “Mi siete mancati.” Cercava di comportarsi in maniera più naturale possibile, ma non era facile nascondere quel velo di disagio.

“Dai, andiamo dentro.”

“Papà, ho fame,” gli disse Anita, “cosa hai preparato per pranzo?”

Ermal le sorrise. “Sto preparando la pasta, va bene?”

Gli occhi della bambina si illuminarono improvvisamente. “Mi fai la carbonara? Voglio la carbonara!”

Non si poteva negare che la carbonara di Fabrizio fosse ben oltre le attuali capacità culinarie di Ermal. Anita lo stava osservando dal basso, in silenzio e con quei grandi occhi scuri. Ermal si morse il labbro, come poteva non accontentarla? Magari avrebbe dovuto semplicemente provare a farla e tentare, anche se c’era il rischio che i bambini notassero la differenza rispetto a quella perfetta che preparava Fabrizio.

“Beh, ecco--”

“Dai, Anita, ancora? Ma ce l’ha fatta anche l’ultima volta!” Libero lo aveva interrotto appena in tempo, salvandolo da un quasi assicurato disastro in cucina. Ermal tirò un respiro di sollievo, “Esatto, tuo fratello ha ragione. Per oggi andrà benissimo pasta al sugo.” Si girò, allungando il braccio per prendere il pacco di pasta nella credenza. “Andate a lavarvi le mani, intanto io finisco qui, va bene?”

Fortunatamente, la cucina di Fabrizio era perfettamente ordinata, persino gli utensili e gli ingredienti riposti all’interno degli scaffali e delle mensole. A Ermal venne da ridere, ripensando a tutte quelle volte in cui aveva preso in giro Fabrizio quando si vantava della sua cucina esemplare, definendola _l’unica stanza della casa sempre perfetta._ Ora invece si appuntò mentalmente di ringraziarlo perché grazie al suo ordine era riuscito a trovare facilmente tutto ciò che gli serviva, contrariamente alle aspettative. L’unica cosa che non era ancora riuscito a trovare era l’olio. Si stava guardando attorno, vagando con lo sguardo, quando Anita entrò in cucina. Lo osservava con un’espressione curiosa e divertita. “Cosa stai cercando?”

“Oh… beh, non mi ricordo dove ho messo l’olio. Forse è finito.”

“No no, è qui dentro, guarda.” Aprì una mensola in basso e porse la bottiglia di olio a Ermal.

“Grazie, piccola. Ma tu hai già finito?”

La bambina annuì.

“Vuoi darmi una mano ad apparecchiare, principessa?”

Anita sorrise soddisfatta e andò subito a prendere la tovaglia più bella e colorata che potesse trovare.

Alla fine, il pranzo era riuscito meglio di quanto Ermal si aspettasse, non che si trattasse di qualche ricetta particolarmente difficile, ovvio, ma era ben consapevole del fatto che Libero e Anita erano abituati ai piatti deliziosi e ottimi preparati da Fabrizio. Evidentemente, questa volta i bambini erano troppo affamati per notare qualche differenza o imperfezione, ed Ermal era silenziosamente grato del fatto che non si fossero neppure accorti che la pasta era vagamente troppo cotta. Il pranzo trascorse tranquillamente, i bambini iniziarono a raccontare cosa avevano fatto quella mattina e a parlare della scuola più in generale. Ermal invece li ascoltava con interesse, intervenendo poco però, preferendo non fare domande troppo specifiche per non correre il rischio di chiedere qualcosa che Fabrizio sapeva già. Una volta finito, Ermal si alzò per togliere i piatti e con un piccolo sorriso si accorse che anche Libero, senza dire nulla, si era alzato da tavola e lo stava aiutando a sparecchiare. Non ci volle molto prima che anche Anita seguisse l’esempio di suo fratello maggiore, e per fortuna almeno loro sapevano perfettamente dove andava riposta ogni cosa, al contrario di Ermal. Poco dopo, sulla tavola erano rimasti solo due bicchieri e un cesto per il pane che Ermal doveva ancora capire bene in quale ripiano della cucina andasse messo.

“Grazie, qui finisco io. Voi andate pure,” disse sorridendo.

I bambini lasciarono la cucina e andarono verso le loro camere, e nel mentre Libero borbottò qualcosa sul dover fare dei compiti particolarmente noiosi e difficili per il giorno dopo.

In cucina, Ermal continuò a sistemare e mettere tutto in ordine meglio che poteva. Lentamente era riuscito a sistemare, e la stanza era - almeno all’apparenza – in ordine come l’aveva trovata quella mattina, quando si era reso conto di essersi svegliato a casa di Fabrizio. Trattenne una risata, immaginando la reazione di Fabrizio il momento in cui non avrebbe più trovato i piatti o i bicchieri, dato che Ermal stava improvvisando un ordine tutto suo, basato sul proprio arredamento di casa. Era difficile però non chiedersi per quanto tempo esattamente avrebbero dovuto vivere l’uno la vita dell’altro; ci aveva ragionato su l’intera mattinata, valutando anche le ipotesi più inverosimili, ma non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi cosa avesse causato tutto ciò. Sospirò e pensò che piuttosto di tormentarsi davanti alla vetrina dei piatti e bicchieri, era sicuramente meglio andare a vedere cosa stessero facendo i bambini. Già da lì sentiva Anita cantare una canzoncina con voce squillante, si avvicinò alla cameretta della bambina e la vide prendere alcune bambole e metterle accanto a due orsi di peluche.

“A cosa stai giocando, principessa?”

Anita si girò verso di lui. “Non lo so ancora. Però voglio mettere questi qui insieme.” Poi si zittì e il suo sguardo si soffermò sui peluche, come se le fosse appena venuta in mente una fantastica idea. “Voglio prendere il tè delle cinque e dare una festa!” esclamò tutta soddisfatta.

“Oh posso darti una mano?”

Appena la bambina annuì, il suo volto si illuminò in un sorriso.

“Ok, dimmi cosa ti serve.”

Lei parve pensarci un attimo. “Beh intanto voglio la tovaglia rosa, quella con i fiori.”

Pochi minuti dopo, Ermal aveva già preso la tovaglia con i petali di rosa disegnati e la stava sistemando sopra al tavolino della cameretta della bambina.

Anita guardò le sue bambole e ne prese tre, dopo aver scelto accuratamente quali invitare a prendere il tè. Quella con i capelli biondi ricci e quella vestita da cantante con il microfono in mano erano evidentemente le più adatte.

Ermal indicò un gruppo di peluche appoggiati sul letto. “E loro? Non li invitiamo? A me la coppia di cagnolini piace.”

Anita sorrise, “Oh sì sì! Allora anche il pulcino e l’orso. Non faccio preferenze tra i peluche.”

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, “Ma con le bambole sì invece?”

“Beh sì,” annuì toccando la bambola con il microfono, “questa qui è la mia preferita.”

Guardando quei teneri pupazzi dagli occhi enormi e il pelo morbido, a Ermal venne in mente un’idea. “Anita mi presteresti dei fogli e dei pennarelli per favore?”

Pur non capendone il motivo, la bambina glieli diede subito, ed Ermal prese il pennarello rosso e iniziò a scrivere sul foglio.

“ _S-sei… invitato a,_ ” lesse lei lentamente a voce alta, sbirciando ciò che stava scrivendo.

“ _A prendere il tè_ _con noi_ ,” finì Ermal per lei. “Bisogna preparare degli inviti seri, non credi?”

L’espressione di Anita passò da stupita a divertita e si mise a ridere, facendo nascere un sorriso sul volto di Ermal. “Io li scrivo e tu ci fai un disegno sopra, va bene?”

Alla fine, in poco tempo riuscirono a preparare ben sette cartoline di inviti e le misero accanto a ciascun ospite, dopo aver sistemato tutti i giocattoli attorno al tavolo. Ermal non poté fare a meno di notare che sull’invito per la bambola con il microfono Anita aveva disegnato un cuore in più rispetto agli altri.

“Perfetto. Vado a prendere il necessario per il tè.”

Ermal andò in cucina e tornò portando delle tazzine gialle e arancioni e altre un po' più grandi; fece per appoggiare tutto sul tavolino ma Anita scosse subito la testa con disappunto. “Ma no papà, perché queste qui? Usiamo le altre. Quelle belle.”

Ermal si fermò e inclinò leggermente il capo. La voglia di chiederle _e_ _quali sarebbero_ _esattamente_ _q_ _uelle belle?_ era quasi irrefrenabile.

“Hai ragione, hai ragione. Vado subito a prenderle, aspetta qui,” fu quello che le disse invece.

Sospirando, tornò ancora una volta in cucina. Onestamente, gli sembrava quasi di aver trascorso l’intera giornata tra le quattro mura di quella stanza, considerando quante volte ci era andato da quando era lì. Gli parve di ricordare di aver intravisto un set di tazzine eleganti mentre metteva in ordine poco prima. Diede un’occhiata alla mensola in alto e infatti le trovò lì: una serie di tazzine color rosa antico con dei disegni di dame e cavalieri e dal gusto piuttosto raffinato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Fabrizio le tenesse in casa, né tanto meno che le usasse, non sembravano affatto nel suo stile. Tuttavia, a giudicare dalla tovaglia che aveva scelto Anita, il rosa era presumibilmente un colore che a lei piaceva molto, e molto probabilmente erano proprio queste tazzine _quelle belle_ che intendeva la bambina.

Le tazzine erano della dimensione adatta per essere appoggiate tutte su un vassoio che Ermal era riuscito a trovare curiosando un po’ in giro, e circondavano una graziosa teiera.

Mentre tornava verso la cameretta sentì la voce di Anita bisbigliare qualcosa. I suoi passi erano leggeri e timidi mentre si avvicinava molto lentamente, per non rischiare di interrompere la bambina.

Non appena fu abbastanza vicino alla porta da sbirciare cosa stesse facendo Anita, Ermal si sciolse in un sorriso, i suoi occhi luminosi e incapaci di nascondere la dolcezza che provava mentre osservava Anita abbellire i suoi peluche e le sue bambole con dei decori per capelli. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro intenerito e Anita si girò verso di lui. “Che fai lì? Non entri?”

“Oh sì, scusa piccola. Ecco qui le tazzine belle.” Quel sorriso non accennava ad andarsene dalle sue labbra. “Devo dire che ora sono ancora più belli, sai?” le disse con un cenno verso i giocattoli.

“Sì sono d’accordo! Metti tu questa qui.”

Ed Ermal si ritrovò a sorridere mentre sistemava una molletta gialla sulla testa dell’orsetto di peluche.

“Allora, cos’altro desideri per il tè? Anzi, _desiderate_ ,” rivolse lo sguardo ai peluche.

“Dolci e biscotti!”

“Mhh, dolci e biscotti… giusto, giusto. Arrivano subito!” Andò a cercare qualche dolcetto sperando che Fabrizio ne avesse in casa. Fortunatamente trovò subito una scatola di biscotti al burro che sembravano proprio l’ideale per la piccola festa organizzata da Anita. Aprì la scatola e si assicurò che ce ne fossero abbastanza. Mentre tornava dalla bambina, però, Ermal si fermò davanti alla porta della camera di Libero; non gli piaceva affatto l’idea di trascorrere l’intero pomeriggio dedicandosi a fare una festa – seppur finta – con Anita e lasciare Libero da solo. Bussò due volte. “Libero? Posso entrare?”

“Sì? Dimmi papà.”

Appena entrò, Ermal trovò il bambino che giocava con la play-station. “Ecco, senti…” esitò, non sapendo bene come comportarsi. Era sempre tutto più facile con le bambine, lo era stato quando Sabina era piccola e passava il tempo con lei e lo era anche quando giocava con la sua nipotina. “Vieni di là a giocare con me e tua sorella?”

Libero sembrò pensarci su, guardò prima la figura di suo padre, poi il videogioco sullo schermo. “A cosa giocate?”

“Anita vuole prendere il tè delle cinque con le bambole e i peluche,” disse Ermal senza nascondere un sorriso divertito.

“Nooo, ma è una cosa da femmine!”

Ermal si mise a ridere, “No no, vedrai che ti diverti. Vieni, dai.”

Anita sgranò gli occhi e il suo viso si illuminò nel momento in cui vide Ermal entrare in camera insieme a Libero.

“Libero, ci sei anche tu!” Gli sorrise, guardandolo con un misto di stupore e felicità. Mentre il bambino prendeva posto al tavolo, Ermal andò ancora una volta in cucina per prendere anche un succo all’arancia da bere, prese anche lo zucchero e delle bustine di tè… le tazzine sarebbero pur state senza del vero tè ma le bustine non potevano certo mancare alla festa.

Circondati da impeccabili bambole e buffi pupazzi, i bambini si divertivano, mangiando dolcetti e versando del tè invisibile nelle tazzine dei loro silenziosi, piccoli ospiti. Ermal li osservava giocare con un sorriso felice, quasi sempre in silenzio, come se temesse di intromettersi troppo nel loro mondo. Gli occhi dei bambini erano accesi mentre loro chiacchieravano, ridevano e scherzavano. Anita, soprattutto, non smetteva di parlare; sembrava come se per ogni parola, ogni idea che riusciva a dire, ce ne fossero altre sette nella sua mente che non aveva ancora espresso.

Ermal si trovò a improvvisare dei giochi, anche i più assurdi e impensabili, qualcosa che potesse farli divertire e passare così un’altra ora. Sfidò Libero e Anita a costruire un alto castello usando solamente le zollette di zucchero e poi li imitò, provando a farne uno anche lui; naturalmente, metà di quelle costruzioni crollarono e finirono a terra, riempiendo il pavimento di zucchero.

Dopo aver vinto la sfida con la costruzione più alta, Libero si mise a giocherellare con una bustina di tè del tutto distrattamente; se la stava rigirando tra le dita finché non cadde dritta dritta dentro la tazzina del posto accanto al suo. “Ohhh, giochiamo a questo?” chiese all’improvviso.

A quanto sembrava, l’idea aveva inevitabilmente conquistato anche Anita, la quale aveva già preso in mano una bustina e stava per lanciarla pericolosamente dentro una di quelle costose e antiche tazzine decorate.

Ermal si alzò e riuscì a ferm arla un attimo prima, “Va bene, va bene. Ma non usiamo queste tazzine, vado a prendere dei bicchieri normali, ok? Non vorrei che vostro pa-- beh, che si rompessero,” si corresse appena in tempo.

Alla fine riuscirono a provare anche quel gioco, lanciando tutte le bustine dentro ai bicchieri senza romperne nemmeno uno, con grande sorpresa di Ermal che invece si era già immaginato la perdita di almeno un paio di bicchieri.

“Vorrei giocare ancora… ora però devo andare a fare i compiti di inglese….” sbuffò Libero, non potendo evitare di fare una smorfia di disappunto.

“Mhh capito. Anita, ce la fai a mettere a posto tu intanto che aiuto tuo fratello con i compiti?”

“Certo che sono capace!” disse la bambina iniziando già a spostare i pupazzi dal tavolo e a rimetterli al loro posto. “Faccio da sola!”

Una volta sistemati nell’altra camera, Libero tirò fuori il quaderno di inglese dallo zaino e lo appoggio davanti a Ermal, con aperta la pagina degli esercizi.

“Ok, quindi cosa devi fare? Ah questo qui, giusto?”

Libero annuì. “Ha detto di trasformare queste frasi al passato.”

Ermal si mise a osservare l’esercizio con aria scettica; cambiò pagina convinto di trovare altri esercizi da svolgere, per poi tornare su quella di prima quando si accorse che erano ancora vuote. “Ah, capito. Ma solo questo? Vabbè faremo in un attimo.”

“Se lo dici tu…”

In pochi minuti, Ermal riuscì a spiegargli come andava svolto l’esercizio, cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile. Gli fece un paio di esempi e notò che Libero lo stava ascoltando con attenzione.

“Ora prova tu. Hai capito come fare?”

Libero annuì lentamente. “Sì! Penso proprio di sì!” disse poi con più convinzione.

Fu solo in un secondo momento che Ermal si accorse dello sguardo stupito e perplesso del bambino.

“Mh, che c’è?”

“Niente, è che… da quando sei così bravo in inglese, papà?”

 _Ah giusto._ Era così preso a spiegare che per un attimo si era dimenticato di tutto il resto.

“Ma no, sono cose che sapevo già e che mi sono ricordato. E poi è un argomento facile. Se vuoi sapere cose più difficili dovrò prima chiedere qualche lezione a Ermal,” aggiunse con un po’ di ironia, e gli venne quasi da ridere a parlare di sé in terza persona.

Fece appena in tempo a finire di aiutare Libero con i compiti che sentì squillare il cellulare.

“Ehi Fabr--Ermal! Dimmi!” Si alzò improvvisamente. Qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio andare a parlare nell’altra stanza.

“Scusami, ora posso parlare.”

Fabrizio ridacchiò a bassa voce. “Sembri stanco, i bambini ti stano facendo impazzire, eh?”

“Ma no, figurati. Sono… meravigliosi.”

Fabrizio sorrise. “Vero… senti, pensavo, che ne dici se domani mattina vengo lì a Roma e ci vediamo? Ci raccontiamo bene che è successo oggi e pensiamo a come fare con sta…. sta cosa.”

“Sì, assolutamente sì, Fabrì. I bambini saranno a scuola, così ci possiamo vedere. Tra l’altro penso anche che dovremmo scambiarci il cellulare, sai? Di certo non per telefonare, ovvio, ma almeno potremmo usarlo per rispondere ai messaggi.”

“Sono d’accordo. Va bene allora, arriverò in mattinata.”

“Certo, ti vengo a prendere in stazione, Fabrì.”

Il treno era in ritardo. _Prevedibile_. Ermal se ne stava al binario, lì in piedi; passeggiava avanti e indietro con le mani sepolte nelle tasche. Sbuffò per la terza volta consecutiva e si passò una mano sui corti capelli scompigliati. Era più nervoso di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Uno stridulo assordante e metallico preannunciò l'arrivo del treno. Le porte si aprono e pochi istanti dopo, dei ricci lunghi e perfettamente familiari sbucarono dagli scalini.

Un pesante silenzio si insinuò tra loro due, più fitto della tensione nell'aria. Entrambi si osservavano con innegabile disagio, ignorando gli sguardi dei passanti. Vedersi l’uno nel corpo dell’altro era persino più strano di quanto si aspettassero, molto più strano rispetto a sentire solamente la propria voce dall’altro lato del telefono. Gli occhi di Ermal erano immobili come il resto del suo viso, come se una situazione del genere fosse impossibile da metabolizzare più velocemente di così. Rimase fermo per un paio di secondi prima che gli angoli della sua bocca riprendessero la solita delicatezza e gli occhi smisero di fissare Fabrizio.

“Non sono abituato a vederti così cesso, Fabrì.”

Fabrizio sorrise, alzando gli occhi al cielo e soffocando una risata, libero da un po’ di tensione. “Ma quanto sei scemo.”

“Ora sono io il dilf della musica italiana,” disse Ermal, cercando di imitare una delle solite espressioni di Fabrizio.

L’altro rise, toccandosi un riccio che gli era finito davanti all’occhio.

“Chissà come avrai ridotto i miei poveri capelli,” sbuffò Ermal, fingendo un’espressione preoccupata.

Fabrizio lo ignorò. “Dai, andiamo in albergo così possiamo parlare più tranquillamente.”

Non appena entrarono nella camera che Fabrizio aveva prenotato, Ermal si mise a sedere sulla comoda poltroncina, aspettando che Fabrizio appoggiasse la sua roba.

“Ma che te sei messo? Non ricordavo neanche di averla,” disse improvvisamente Fabrizio con un insolito accento romano nella voce di Ermal. Era come se si fosse reso conto solo ora della camicia con motivi blu e marroni che indossava Ermal.

“La cosa con più senso estetico che sono riuscito a trovare… a parte la giacca pavone, ovvio,” rise lui, poi si fermò e il suo tono si fece più serio. “Quindi è tutto vero, eh? Fatico ancora a crederci…”

Fabrizio lo fissò immobile per qualche istante. “Già, è davvero assurdo. Mi sono svegliato a casa tua e pensavo di star ancora dormendo.”

Ermal fece un sorriso amaro. “Capisco la sensazione…” sospirò, “Com’è andata la tua giornata? È successo qualcosa?”

“Beh fortunatamente è stata piuttosto tranquilla, direi, finché non mi ha telefonato tuo fratello e io non sapevo bene come rispondergli per non farlo preoccupare.”

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. “Rinald ha chiamato? E perché?”

“Eh saperlo… so solo che voleva sapere se ero— _eri_ d’accordo per giovedì.”

Ermal si illuminò improvvisamente. “Oh, sì, giusto! Eravamo d’accordo per vederci uno di questi giorni… direi che è il caso di rimandare, gli scriverò che ho avuto un imprevisto.”

“Sì, penso sia meglio…” si arrotolò una ciocca di capelli attorno a un dito,, ignorando l’occhiataccia lanciata da Ermal. “Comunque, dopo volevo mangiare qualcosa ma in frigo avevi solo dell’insalata, _tanta_ insalata, quindi sono andato a fare due spese.”

Ermal scoppiò a ridere, “Beh le insalate sono più facili e veloci da preparare, Fabrì. Io invece mi sono improvvisato cuoco.”

“Cuoco? Per tre piatti di pasta che hai fatto?” Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di ridere, facendo ridere anche Ermal con lui.

“Me la sono cavata, dai, per fortuna non mi hanno chiesto uno dei tuoi perfetti risotti. Anche se in realtà Anita voleva la carbonara, per fortuna Libero le ha fatto cambiare idea.”

“Oh non ne dubito, la mangerebbe ogni giorno se potesse! Ma dimmi, come è andata con loro?”

Ermal distolse lo sguardo mentre soppesava i pensieri in silenzio, un silenzio che Fabrizio in parte temeva di decifrare. “Davvero… benissimo,” disse poi, ”All’inizio è stato strano, ma poi ho iniziato a giocare con loro e ci siamo divertiti molto. Abbiamo preso il tè con i pupazzi e le bambole di Anita,” sorrise al solo pensiero, “e poi ho aiutato Libero con i compiti di inglese. Hai dei figli meravigliosi.”

Le labbra di Fabrizio si arricciarono in un sorriso. “Sì, lo so. Come so per certo che tu sei stato meraviglioso con loro.”

Parlarono per un’ora intera, finendo di raccontarsi tutto quello che era successo. Le loro parole erano inframmezzate da sorrisi divertiti e risate, specialmente quando Ermal ammise di non essere stato in grado di trovare le cose in cucina.

“Però devo riconoscerlo, Bizio,” disse, “la tua cucina è davvero perfetta e incredibilmente ordinata. Se tu non la tenessi così in ordine, non ho idea di quanto ci avrei messo a preparare la pasta.”

“Beh almeno tu avevi qualcosa da cercare nel mio frigorifero.” Scoppiò a ridere, tirando inconsciamente un riccio ribelle.

“Ce l’hai con i miei capelli, eh?”

“Ti avevo detto che li desideravo, no?”

Puntualmente, come ogni volta che gli veniva rivolto un complimento, Ermal fece la sua solita espressione scettica e perplessa. “Contento tu… ma vedi di non staccarmeli a furia di toccarli.”

Fabrizio fece per ribattere ma il suono di una notifica del cellulare lo interruppe. “Mi sa che ti è arrivato un messaggio…. Il che mi fa ricordare che dobbiamo assolutamente scambiarci i cellulari.”

“Oddio, sì, hai ragione. Stavo per dimenticarmene!” Ermal tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e lo diede a Fabrizio.

Poi si alzò in piedi. “Allora adesso vado a prendere i bambini, preparo il pranzo, e dopo torno da te. Hai detto che oggi hanno sport, no?”

Fabrizio annuì. “Sì, io me ne starò un po’ qui tranquillo. Mi raccomando, non dar loro da mangiare solo insalata, Erma’.”

“Mi inventerò qualcosa, abbi fiducia,” disse l’altro ridendo.

L’imbarazzo e quella fastidiosa sensazione di disagio che avevano provato poco prima in stazione si insinuò di nuovo tra loro. Si guardarono per un po’ senza dire nulla, insicuri su come salutarsi, finché Ermal si avvicinò alla porta. “Abbracciare me stesso mi farebbe troppo strano,” disse infine, voltandosi verso Fabrizio.

“Già… sono d’accordo. Allora ciao, Ermal. Ci vediamo dopo.” Gli mostrò un sorriso, sperando che non fosse troppo evidente quanto in realtà avesse voglia di abbracciarlo.

“A dopo, Bizio.”

Per un po' di minuti Fabrizio non si mosse dalla sua posizione e rimase seduto a riflettere. Quella situazione lo preoccupava non poco, anzi, naturalmente preoccupava _entrambi._ Sebbene avessero cercato di mascherare il tutto con i soliti scherzi e prese in giro, nessuno dei due aveva ancora idea di cosa fosse successo, del _perché_ fosse successo, e soprattutto di come fare per tornare indietro.

Fabrizio era sovrappensiero, i suoi occhi si erano velati di un'appena percettibile malinconia, di un accavallarsi di pensieri che gli annebbiavano la mente. E fu proprio per questo che, riconoscendo la sua solita suoneria, prese il telefono che squillava e rispose immediatamente, dimenticandosi per un momento della bizzarra situazione in cui si trovava.

“Pronto?”

“Ao, Fab---?

“Sì?”

“Aspetta… Ermal? Sei tu?”

Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre più volte, come per risvegliarsi e tornare in sé. Cazzo. Aveva risposto a Niccolò senza pensarci due volte.

“Ci sei..?” insistette il ragazzo.

“Oh sì, scusami stavo facendo altro.”

Niccolò tentennò, “Ma… perché hai il cellulare di Fab?”

“Lui era qui con me,” cercò di inventarsi qualcosa al più presto. “Si è allontanato un attimo,” aggiunse.

“Mhh ok, capito.” Niccolò decise che probabilmente preferiva non fare ulteriori domande. Pur non conoscendolo, Ermal gli era sembrato stranamente vago, come se gli stesse tenendo nascosto qualcosa di proposito, anche se forse si trattava della stessa cosa che Niccolò sospettava già da diverso tempo. Tuttavia, se davvero c’era qualcosa tra i due, l’unica cosa che lo stupiva era che Fabrizio non gliene avesse ancora parlato, considerato quanto spesso gli parlava del ricciolino.

“Stiamo scrivendo una nuova canzone insieme,” disse Fabrizio cercando di chiarire meglio, sebbene questo comunque non giustificasse perché – tecnicamente – Ermal stesse rispondendo al telefono di Fabrizio.

“Oh, bene! Sono curioso di ascoltarla allora!”

“Certo, non mancherà molto. Vuoi che… vuoi che riferisca qualcosa a Fabrizio?”

“Ah, no, non ti preoccupare. Volevo solo sentirlo. Allora ciao Ermal,” disse un po’ timidamente.

“Ciao Nico—Niccolò,” si corresse appena in tempo.

Un paio di ore dopo, Fabrizio sentì bussare alla porta.

“Scusami Bizio, ci ho messo più del previsto,” disse Ermal mettendosi a sedere.

“Tranquillo, cosa hai cucinato stavolta?” chiese con aria leggermente preoccupata.

Ermal sorrise soddisfatto. “Cacio e pepe! Comunque ora i bambini sono a sport.”

Tutto ad un tratto, Fabrizio parve rattristarsi ed Ermal lo notò subito. “Ehi…”

“Non è niente… è che mi mancano, Ermal. Mi mancano e ho paura perché non ho idea di quanto andremo avanti così, con questa storia.”

“Posso immaginare… ci ho pensato continuamente e non riesco a capire come possa essere successo. Potrebbe essere qualcosa che abbiamo detto?”

“Non saprei…”

“Un posto in cui siamo stati? Una canzone che abbiamo ascoltato?” continuò esasperato.

“A questo punto potrebbe essere qualunque cosa, per quanto ne sappiamo.”

Ermal lo guardò, vedendo riflessa in lui la sua stessa incertezza. Tuttavia cercò comunque di rassicurarlo in qualche modo. “Beh se vuoi domani puoi sempre venire a casa, così vedi i bambini. Dirò che _Ermal_ è venuto a trovarci, ma almeno potrai vederli per un po’.”

“Penso sia un’ottima idea!” Finalmente, Fabrizio sorrise, più tranquillo. “Ah, prima è successa una cosa. Adesso ti metterai a ridere.”

Ermal ridacchiò. “Oddio, dimmi che hai combinato.”

“Niccolò mi ha telefonato e…. io ho risposto.”

“Cosa!? Bizio ma..!” Per quanto fosse anche sorpreso, Ermal era innegabilmente divertito.

“Sì beh,” Fabrizio si mise a ridere, “non ci ho pensato. Comunque mi sono inventato una scusa, credo che lui abbia un po’ frainteso la cosa, ma non fa niente.” Mentre diceva quelle ultime parole, distolse lo sguardo e si mordicchiò leggermente il labbro.

“E tu che cosa ti sei inventato?” chiese Ermal ridendo.

“Beh che stavamo facendo un pezzo insieme. Che non è nemmeno una bugia, più o meno, no?”

“Sì, in effetti avremmo dovuto vederci per scrivere qualcosa, è vero,” esitò un attimo prima di continuare, “Senti, Bizio, ma perché non andiamo a casa tua e suoniamo un po’ adesso?”

Fabrizio lo guardò stupito. “Dici ora?”

L’altro annuì e convinse Fabrizio. Effettivamente sarebbe stato un modo per alleggerire la tensione e distrarsi per un paio d’ore.

“Me fa strano entrare a casa mia da _ospite,”_ ridacchiò Fabrizio una volta arrivati davanti alla porta di casa sua.

“Oh, no” Ermal si affrettò a porgergli le chiavi, “entri prima tu.”

Naturalmente, in casa tutto era esattamente come prima, ma solo adesso Fabrizio si rendeva realmente conto di quanto gli fosse mancata casa in quei due giorni. Una cosa, a dir la verità, era cambiata, notò subito Fabrizio, la sua adorata cucina non era più nel suo perfetto ordine.

Senza perdere altro tempo, si sistemarono immediatamente nello studio; Fabrizio iniziò a strimpellare una chitarra mentre Ermal si sedette al piano.

“Suonare un po’… ci voleva proprio,” sussurrò Ermal.

“Direi proprio di sì. Sono sicuro che qui ci metteremo un po’, scrivo a Giada e le chiedo di andare a prendere lei i bambini da sport.”

“Sicuro? Posso comunque andare io.”

“No, non c’è bisogno. A quest’ora finisce lavoro, è comunque di strada, sono sicuro che non sia assolutamente un problema per lei.”

Non appena diedero vita alle prime note di una nuova canzone, i loro sguardi si incrociarono, con lo stesso sorriso compiaciuto.

La musica riempì l’aria senza sforzi. Era uno di quei momenti in cui sembrava che la musica insegnasse ai pensieri come fluire, come alleggerire la mente. Continuarono a giocare con la musica per incalcolabili minuti, suonando e buttando giù qualche possibile verso.

Ad un certo punto, Fabrizio smise di suonare e fissò un angolo della stanza. “Aspetta un attimo.”

Si alzò e andò a prendere una chitarra vecchia, dall’aspetto un po’ sciupato, appoggiata contro il muro.

“Mh? E quella da dove salta fuori?” domandò Ermal.

Fabrizio la osservò nei dettagli. “Mi ero totalmente dimenticato di averla qui… poco tempo fa l’ho presa da casa dei miei.”

Al posto di quella che stava suonando fino a un attimo prima, iniziò a usare questa, meravigliandosi subito della tonalità peculiare dello strumento.

“Wow, Ermal, devi provarla assolutamente!”

“Davvero è così fantastica? Poche volte ti ho visto così colpito, Fabrì.”

Fabrizio gliela diede. “Prova tu stesso.”

Ermal iniziò a strimpellare le note che avevano appena composto, le sue labbra canticchiavano le parole e le sue dita pizzicavano le corde quando all’improvviso tutto divenne inspiegabilmente bianco.

Sia Fabrizio che Ermal ebbero solo il tempo di chiedersi cosa fosse successo prima che una luce intensa e abbagliante riempì la stanza.

Molto lentamente, Ermal aprì gli occhi. In un primo momento non riusciva a distinguere nulla, vedeva solo la sagoma confusa di un uomo seduto accanto a lui. Poi riconobbe i corti capelli spettinati, la barba curata e infine gli inconfondibili, dolci occhi scuri.

“ _Fabrizio_ ” Uscì dalle sue labbra come un sussurro.

Fabrizio sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente, come se non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi.

“Ermal…? Ermal, sei _tu_!”

“Sì, Fabrì. Io sono _io_ e tu sei _tu_ ,” disse Ermal iniziando a ridere felice, “Ce l’abbiamo fatta!”

La prima cosa che percepì fu la mano di Fabrizio accarezzare dolcemente la sua guancia e poi, all’improvviso, le sue labbra sfiorare le sue fino a schiudersi in un bacio.

Con un pessimo tempismo, il campanello suonò, interrompendo così il momento. Le loro labbra si allontanarono lentamente e un sorriso dolce fece capolino sul volto di Fabrizio.

“Torno subito, eh.” Accarezzò i capelli di Ermal, che ricambiò il sorriso.

Quando aprì la porta di casa si ritrovò davanti Libero e Anita, e li strinse a sé come se non li vedesse da un sacco di tempo.

“Forza, andiamo dentro. C’è qualcuno che è venuto a trovarci, andate a vedere.”

I bambini corsero verso lo studio e i loro occhi si accesero non appena videro Ermal.

Anita gli andò subito incontro. “Zio Ermal! Da quanto sei qui?”

Ermal non rispose immediatamente. Li guardò e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso.

“Beh, già da un po’.”

_fine_


End file.
